dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Lex Luthor
(German heritage) |alias= |DOB= c. 1984 |DOD= |affiliation= LexCorp Industries |family= Alexander Luthor Sr. (father; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Jesse Eisenberg |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (unreleased) }} Alexander Joseph Luthor Jr. (born c. 1984),[http://fortune.com/contentfrom/2015/10/05/lex-luthor-jr/ntv_a/3dsBA58oDAfxgFA/ Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp - Fortune] or more simply Lex Luthor, is a megalomaniacal multi-billionaire businessman, as well as one of the smartest individuals in the world. He is the current owner and C.E.O. of LexCorp. Lex is intrigued by Kryptonians and is always quick to remind Superman that he is an alien like them, and not a human being. Biography Early Life "Lex" was born to the businessman and founder of LexCorp Industries, Alexander Luthor Sr., an East German emigre, and was subsequently named after his father. In 2000, Luthor Sr. passed away unexpectedly, leaving his legacy of LexCorp Industries to his only son, the wunderkind Lex, who took control of the business, successfully transforming it from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting edge technology giant. In fact, the very considerable business achievements of his father pale in comparison to the astonishingly prolific accomplishments of the younger Luthor, who thus became the youngest person ever to be named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year and included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders.Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp Among other things, Lex also inherited his father's world-famous collection of meteorite crystals, which, as he would later learn, included Kryptonite minerals.Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp Lex is known to have at one point encountered Amanda Waller and familiarized himself with her organization, A.R.G.U.S., as he refers to both in an interview that he gave Ron Troupe.Lexical Analysis ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' To be added Personality Lex Luthor has an extraordinarily brilliant mind, by far one of the greatest in the world, though it is hideously corrupted by his horrifically unstable ego and low morality. While he usually puts up a kindly façade, Lex is actually quite malevolent and believes himself a God among men, and greatly desires to be treated as such. Hence, when Lois Lane calls him "psychotic", Lex dismisses that word as merely referring to "any thought too big for little minds." Lex is brilliant in both sciences and business, and is often the smartest man in a room, but his God complex persona makes him very envious and bitter towards Superman, even going so far as openly describing the latter in infernal and diabolical terms, comparing Superman to a devil that tries to take over humanity by inducing them to admire him. Lex considers himself better than the rest of humanity and Superman, the latter of whom he feels threatened by, due to Superman's potential to easily overshadow any popularity that Lex already possesses. This belief leads Lex to expand his business and finances, creating innovative technologies to challenge Superman (ultimately obtaining Kryptonite and creating the fearsome Doomsday monster), and to garner as much power as possible, in order to become even more of a God in his own eyes. Furthermore, Lex's attempts to take power are quite immoral, as he has little care for the methods he uses, or their impact on others. He puts on a kindly façade that he is a man of and for the people, but he actually truly wishes to control others and destroy those that he deems as his competition, namely Superman. To Lex, he and Superman are ultimately bitter rivals for the affections and praise of humanity. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Lex is extremely intelligent, by far one of the most intelligent humans in the world with his intellect nearly unrivaled, which makes the malevolent genius a worthy opponent even for Superman himself. Given his lack of superpowers, Lex (much like Batman) often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses (such as Kryptonite in the case of Superman) to his advantage, though his approach is more ruthless. He is frequently successful in doing so, as Lex manages to learn everything about his enemies before engaging them, as is the case with both Batman and SupermanBatman v Superman Extended First look by the CW. In addition, Lex also appears to have contingency plans prepared in case his plans fail, as seen when he promptly unleashed Doomsday after his initial plan of pitting Batman and Superman against each other had failed. **'Expert Scientist': Lex is an extremely skilled scientist, as he was able to ultimately create the monster Doomsday after studying the alien corpse of General Zod and reverse-engineer a highly advanced Kryptonian Genesis Chamber. *'Expert Businessman': Lex is a brilliant wunderkind businessman, managing to successfully transform his father's company, LexCorp Industries, from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting edge technology giant, helping the company grow and get more business partners, as well as earning himself an immense fortune, rivaled only by extreme few, like Bruce Wayne. In fact, the business achievements of his father Alexander Luthor Sr. (which were very considerable in their own right) pale in comparison to the astonishingly prolific accomplishments of the younger Luthor, who became the youngest person ever to be named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year.Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp As a result, Lex is extremely well-respected in the business world. Unlike Bruce Wayne however, Lex is not above secretly using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. *'Leadership:' Lex is an extremely skilled and prodigious leader, becoming the youngest person ever to be included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders.Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp Equipment *'Kryptonite:' a glowing green mineral from the planet of Krypton, eventually discovered in Lex's world-famous collection of meteorite crystals.Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp Relationships Family *Alexander Luthor Sr. - father and mentor † Allies *LexCorp Industries **Mercy Graves - assistant and bodyguard *Senator Finch *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller *Doomsday - creation Enemies *Superman - Archnemesis and manipulatee *Batman - business rival and intended manipulatee *Wonder Woman *Lois Lane Gallery Promotional stills Lex Luthor leaning on a table - promotional still.jpg Promotional images Lex Luthor - Fortune promo.png|Headshot from Fortune interview Bvs_Cover3_Keyart.jpg Trivia *Lex is the youngest person ever to be both named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year and included on the magazine’s list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders. Behind the Scenes *Seventh live action iteration of the character. *This version of Lex Luthor is inspired by the comics Adventure Comics #271 and real life Sillicon Valley CEOs. *Lex is 31 in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, two years younger than Superman, when in most forms of media, he is either slightly or much older than Superman. *Actor Bryan Cranston had been linked to the role of Lex Luthor, as well as Commissioner Gordon before Eisenberg was cast. Mark Strong, Billy Zane and Joaquin Phoenix were also rumored to being considered for the part. External Links * Lex Luthor at the Superman Wiki. * Lex Luthor at the Superman Anthology Wiki. References Category:Humans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Upcoming Content